Smile
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: - Sesshomaru podia ser muita coisa. Sério, quieto, genioso, teimoso e mandão, mas quando ele sorri, é como se tudo que o faz 'sombrio' se transforma-se em algo tão belo que me tirava o ar.


**Rin Pov**

-Rin, como você agüenta ele? – Kagome-Chan me questionou enquanto voltávamos da faculdade.

-Agüento quem? – eu parei na porta de casa, procurando a chave.

-Como quem? O Sesshomaru né. Ele é tão frio. Parece que não tem sentimentos ou emoções.

-Ele só é assim com vocês. – larguei a bolsa e os livros no sofá da sala, me jogando em uma cadeira na cozinha.

-E ele não é assim com você?

-É claro que não. Ele sempre sorri quando estamos juntos. – apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e descansei meu rosto nas mãos.

-Eu duvido. – ela abriu a geladeira, procurando algo para comer, como sempre.

-É a mais pura verdade K-chan. – eu sorria feito uma boba me lembrando dele. – O sorriso dele é tão lindo!

-O sorriso de quem é lindo? – Inuyasha se pronunciou.

-Você é bem cara de pau né. Entra na casa dos outros sem nem bater. – Kagome deu tapão em sua nuca, e aposto que ficaria vermelho mais tarde.

-Isso ai machuca mesmo, quando eu for embora quero ver o que você vai fazer. – ele começou suas ameaças sem fundamento, passando a mão na nuca e fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Nem tenta Inu, até parece que você iria a algum lugar e deixaria a K-chan aqui _sozinha_. – Frisei bem o 'sozinha' para ver se a cabeça de vento dele captava a mensagem.

-Acho melhor eu parar de falar isso né? – ele enlaçou a cintura da namorada, abraçando-a por trás.

-Aham. – K-chan sorriu sentindo o beijo que ele deu em sua bochecha.

-Também acho. – eu passei por eles me jogando no sofá, esquecendo os livros em cima do mesmo. – Ai!Ai! – coloquei as mãos nas costas.

-O que houve pequena? – acho que sair entrando na casa dos outros era uma coisa de família, já que até o Sesshy faz isso.

-Vocês não sabem bater não? – eu levantei do sofá, massageando as costas.

-Não entendi! – ele jogou os livros no chão e se sentou, me olhando sério.

-Você e seu irmão têm alguém problema? Saem entrando na casa dos outros sem serem convidados. – eu parei na sua frente, com as mãos na cintura.

-Então eu deveria ter batido antes de entrar na casa da minha namorada? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, me encarando.

-Deveria. – eu bati o pé no chão, irritada. Ele me puxou pela cintura fazendo com que eu caísse no seu colo.

-Mas tem um problema nessa sua bronca sem cabimento. – ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço, me fazendo sentir arrepios.

-A-aé? E-e que problema é esse?

-Eu não saí entrando, Kagome que abriu a porta para mim.

-E como é que eu não ouvi você batendo na porta. – ele sorriu, e eu me vi presa pelo seu sorriso.

-Eles estavam saindo, logo você não me ouviu.

-Uhm... – eu saí de seu colo. – então estou lhe dando uma bronca à toa?

-Está sim – ele sorriu mais abertamente.

-É-é des-desculpa. – eu sempre ficava assim quando ele sorria?

-O que você disse? Eu não ouvi. – ele se levantou e ficou na minha frente. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de levantar o rosto.

-Eu disse desculpa, chato. – eu joguei meu cabelo para trás e sai andando para a cozinha.

-Ficou brava é? – ele tirou o dia hoje para implicar comigo não é?

-Sesshy fica ai tá. Antes que eu bata em você. – eu parei na pia, tentando recuperar meus sentidos. Era isso que os sorrisos dele faziam comigo.

-Você realmente ficou brava comigo? – ele disse sereno no meu ouvido, passando os braços na minha cintura.

-Não. Fiquei brava com você por outro motivo. – eu disse baixo.

-E qual foi o motivo?

Eu me virei para ele. – Porque seu sorrindo me deixa fora de orbita.

-Deixa é? - ele sorriu levemente e eu coloquei minha mão em sua boca.

-Para! – ele me levantou pela cintura e sentada na pia.

-Boba. – ele me beijou levemente. – Te Amo Pequena.

-Também te amo. – eu circulei meus braços em seu pescoço. Ele me pegou no colo, me fazendo fechar as pernas em sua cintura em sua cintura.

-Vamos para um lugar mais apropriado, quero saber o que mais causo em você. – ele saiu andando em direção as escadas.

-Como se eu não causasse nada a você também. – eu o aticei.

-Causar você causa, mas se você irá descobrir ai sim vai ser difícil. – ele sorriu e me jogou na cama.

-Isso é um desafio? – eu arranhei levemente sua nuca o vendo se arrepiar. Levantei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Ponto pra mim. Acho que está empatado.

-Não por muito tempo. – ele me beijou rápido já tirando minha blusa.

Eu não estava tão ansiosa para saber quem iria ganhar isso, só estava interessada em uma coisa no momento e sabia muito bem que Sesshy estava pensado na mesma coisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Yo Mina! Essa é uma one-shot bem curtinha que eu fiz com uma música que eu gosto, espero que gostem e espero Reviews também... Ja Ne.


End file.
